MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II
The MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (aka Psycho Gundam Mk-II) is a transformable mobile armor that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was originally piloted by Titans' Rosamia Badam and subsequently by Neo Zeon's Ple Two. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improvement over the original MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II was also equipped with a psycommu and psyco-control system to allow its Newtype or Cyber Newtype pilot to control this massive mobile weapon with mere thoughts. It also inherited its predecessor's ability to transform into a "Mobile Fortress" mode as well as the Minovsky craft system for atmospheric flight. The Psyco Gundam Mk-II was however more energy efficiency and more deadly, it has a greater amount of weapons that have higher power ratings, despite having a fusion reactor that only produces little over half of what the Psyco Gundam was capable. Like the Psyco Gundam, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II was armed with three Scattering Mega Beam Cannons in its body, finger-mounted Beam Cannons and head-mounted Small Mega Beam Cannons. In addition, it was also armed with 20 Mega Beam Cannons all over its body, capable of attacking targets in all directions. Its forearms were also equipped with Wired Psycommu Beam Swords, which were wire-guided and could be controlled through the unit's psycommu system, making it equally dangerous in close combat. The Psyco Gundam Mk-II also carried a set of Reflector Bits, which were unarmed but were used to redirect its own beam weapons fire to targets that are out-of-sight, or to deflect and redirect incoming enemy beam weapons fire. Like the MSN-02 Zeong, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II also featured a detachable head unit, which could be operated independently in case its main body unit was destroyed. Armaments ;*Small Mega Beam Cannon :Two small mega beam cannons are mounted in the forehead, and can be even used when the head functions as an escape pod. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :20 mega beam cannons are mounted all over the Psyco Gundam Mk-II's body and they have a power rating of 6.3 MW each. There are 3 guns mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each side skirt armor, and 1 mounted in each front skirt armor. ;*Scattering Mega Beam Cannon :Like the original Psyco Gundam, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II also has three scattering mega beam cannons in the abdomen. These scattering mega beam cannon have power ratings of 10.7 MW each. They can blind the enemies, and can even tear through enemy units in one shot. ;*Wired Psycommu Beam Sword :Not only can the forearms detached and be directed at a targets via a cable connection, they can also emit a large beam sword each, allowing an all-range melee attack. Power rating of 1.7 MW each. The detached forearm is controlled via the Psyco Gundam Mk-II's psycommu system. ;*Beam Cannon :The fingers of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II each contain a beam cannon, for a total of 10 beam cannons. ;*Reflector Bit :The Psyco Gundam Mk-II can carry a number of special reflector bits in its backpack. Unlike the bits developed by Zeon, these were not equipped with a beam emitter. Instead they were used to redirect Psyco Gundam Mk-II's beam to create all range attacks, and to hit targets that are out of sight. They can also be used defensively to redirect enemy fire. ;*Shield :As with its predecessor, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II is capable of using a shield with similar functions, including the ability to split in half and be mounted on the lower sides in Mobile Fortress mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Detachable Head :The Psyco Gundam Mk-II's cockpit is located in its head, much like Zeon's Zeong. Similarly, the head could detach and be operated independently of the body to be used as an escape pod. ;*Psycommu System :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object with limitations. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons via Minovsky Communication, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the minovsky particle. ;*Psyco-Control System :First installed in the second unit of the Psyco Gundam, this system allows the pilot to control the unit externally via the Psycommu System. History Despite the destruction of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Murasame Newtype Lab continued its research and created the even more powerful MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II. Piloted by the powerful yet unstable Cyber Newtype Rosamia Badam, and combined with all of its new weapons and psycommu based technology, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II was a much deadlier foe for MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and its pilot Kamille Bidan than the original Psyco Gundam. Kamille managed to critically damage the Mk-II during a battle at the Gate of Zedan during the late stage of Gryps Conflict. Almost a year later, in U.C. 0088, Neo Zeon forces retrieved the wreckage of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II and rebuilt it. During its transportation, it was briefly activated by the nearby presence of Newtype Elpeo Ple. It was then piloted by their own Cyber Newtype pilot, Ple Two, in their war against the AEUG. However, after a lengthy battle in the aftermath of the Dublin Colony Drop, it was finally destroyed by the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, but Ple Two survived by using the detachable head unit to escape. Variants ;*MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III Picture Gallery Mrx-010-ka.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (GFF Version) mrx-010-head.jpg|line art: head unit mrx-010-psycommusword.jpg|line art: Psycommu Beam Sword mrx-010-reflectorbit.jpg|line art: Reflector Bit 03969_mrx-010_122_102lo.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II: illustration by Makoto Kobayashi MRX-010.jpeg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II: color art for NewType magazine 100% 2.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II as featured in Newtype 100%: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam magazine book (illustrations by Kisaraka Yamada and Kazumi Fujita) psyco gundam mk2.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Gundam Perfect File) Psycho-Gundam-Mk-II.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II mrx010_p01_TitansTrio_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|A trio of Titans' Psyco Gundam Mk-II as seen on Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V Psycho Gundam MK-2.png|Psyco Gundam MK-II: head close up (from Zeta Gundam TV series) nrx055-1_p02_mrx010.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-ii with NRX-055 Baund Doc (Gates Capa's Unit; MA mode) PSY-MKII.jpg|Heavily damaged Psyco Gundam Mk-II following its fight with Elpeo Ple (from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ TV series) pschoMK2-king.jpg|A destroyed Psyco Gundam Mk-II as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try Psyco-dual.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (left) and Psyco Gundam (from Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale Psyco Gundam MKII.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Psyco Gundam MKII2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla MRX-010 - Psyco-Gundam Mk-II - Boxart.jpg|1/300 Original MRX-010 Pysco Gundam Mk-II (1986): box art Action Figures GFFMC_mrx010-Titans_p01_front.jpg|1/144 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) #1003 "MRX-010 Psyco Gundam" (2008): package front view GFFMC_mrx010-NeoZeon_p01_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC #1010 "MRX-010 Psyco Gundam (Neo Zeon Ver.)" (2013): package front view GFFMC_mrx010-Titans_p03_sample_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC #1003 "MRX-010 Psyco Gundam" (2008): product sample GFFMC_mrx010-NeoZeon_p03_sample_front.jpg|1/144 GFFMC #1010 "MRX-010 Psyco Gundam (Neo Zeon Ver.)" (2013): product sample 1218362245.jpg|1/144 GFFMC #1003 MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (2008): product sample - convertibility between MS mode and Mobile Fortress mode Notes and Trivia *Psyco Gundam MK-II appears as a unit in the Gundam Vs series, debuting as an unlockable playable unit in Gundam Vs. Zeta Gundam. The unit can be uniquely unlocked by purchasing an item from the Gallery menu called Mode: Psyco Mk.II and can be operated in any level and mode unlike similarly large mobile armors which are usually confined to Vs or UC Mode and in specific areas. Due to limitations of the gameplay engine, the Psyco MK-II cannot use its finger and head mounted beam cannon. Its secondary weapon function however has it fire all of its beam cannons at its reflector bits to concentrate its increased firepower. **It reappears again in Gundam Extreme Vs, but is shared by its two known pilots Rosamia and Ple Two. However, Ple Two spawns in Mobile Armor form and drops the shield after transforming. References GFF - MRX010 Psyco Gundam MkII MS Mode.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration: MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (EFSF/Titans; MS Mode) - information and specification GFF1003.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration: MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Neo Zeon; MS Mode) - information and specification MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II.jpeg|Gundam Fix Figuration: MRX-010 Psyco Gundam MkII (EFSF/Titans; Mobile Fortress Mode) - information and specification 2qzt.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II: information from 1/300 Original "MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II" modelling manual. External Links *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II on MAHQ.net ja:MRX-010 サイコ・ガンダムMk-II